The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to means for protecting electrical connections.
xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-type electrical connections or splices (also referred to as xe2x80x9cstubxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d-type connections) are often employed for motor connections. Such electrical connections may be exposed to dust, moisture and/or other corrosives. The electrical connections may also be subjected to mechanical impacts and/or vibration. It is, therefore, desirable to protect the connection from the surrounding environment.
One method of protecting an electrical motor connection includes applying a gummy adhesive tape around the connection. Another method includes placing a plastic cap over the connection and securing the cap in place by wrapping an adhesive tape around the cap and connection cables. Yet another method includes placing a plastic cap over the connection and securing the cap in place by inserting a pin through the cap (which may be provided with preformed holes) and between the cables. In each of the latter two methods, a relatively thin layer of grease may be used to facilitate pushing the cap over the connection. It is also known to apply mastic to a connection and wrap or heat shrink a cover over the connection and mastic.
While the foregoing methods provide some protection for V-type electrical connections, improved and more convenient protection is needed.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a connection protector kit for use with an electrical stub connection includes a flexible cap having first and second opposed ends and an interior wall defining a cavity. The first end is closed and an opening is formed in the second end and in communication with the cavity. A gel is disposed in the cavity. The cavity and the gel are adapted to receive the stub connection.
The kit may include means for retaining the cap on the connection. More particularly, the retaining means may be operative to maintain the cap in a compressed position. The cap may include a plurality of expandable corrugations.
The means for retaining may include a pin and a pair of opposed holes may be formed in the cap and adapted to receive the pin therethrough. The cap may be formed of a frangible thermoplastic elastomer. The pin may be connected to the cap by an integrally molded bridge member.
The means for retaining may include a clamp. Preferably, the clamp includes at least one inwardly extending locating projection. Preferably, the cap includes an inwardly extending channel adapted to receive the inwardly extending locating projection.
Preferably, the cap is formed of a material having a flexural modulus of between about 5,000 and 100,000 psi and a durometer of between about 40 Shore A and 90 Shore D. Preferably, the gel has a Voland hardness of between about 5 and 30 grams force, an elongation of at least 100%, a stress relaxation of no more than 50%, and a tack of greater than about 6 grams.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a protected electrical connection assembly includes a flexible cap defining an opening and having an interior wall defining a cavity. The cavity communicates with the opening. A stub connection of the assembly includes a pair of elongated, electrically conductive elements joined at respective terminal ends thereof. The conductive elements define a crotch therebetween and extend through the opening. The terminal ends, and at least a portion of each of the conductive elements, are disposed in the cavity of the cap. A gel is disposed in the cavity and is interposed between the stub connection and the interior wall of the cap. Retaining means are operative to retain the cap on the connection.
Preferably, the gel is elongated and elastically deformed and applies an outward force against the connection and the interior wall. Preferably, at least a portion of the gel is elongated at least 50%. Preferably, the cap is compressed. The cap may be maintained in compression by the retaining means.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a connection protector kit for use with an electrical stub connection includes a flexible cap having first and second opposed ends and an interior wall defining a cavity. The first end is closed and an opening is formed in the second end and in communication with the cavity. A clamp is provided to retain the cap on the connection. The cavity is adapted to receive the stub connection.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a method for protecting an electrical stub connection includes placing a cap and a gel over the stub connection such that the stub connection is received in a cavity of the cap and the gel is interposed between the stub connection and an interior wall of the cap. The gel is deformed and elongated about the stub connection. The gel is maintained in the elongated state such that the gel exerts an outward force on the stub connection and the interior wall of the cap.
The step of deforming and elongating the gel may include placing the gel in the cavity and thereafter inserting the stub connection into the gel such that the gel is displaced by the stub connection and thereby elongated. The step of deforming and elongating the gel may include placing the gel in the cavity and thereafter compressing the cap such that the gel is displaced and thereby elongated. Preferably, the step of deforming and elongating the gel includes elongating at least a portion of the gel by at least 50%.
The method may include inserting a pin through the cap and a crotch of the stub connection. The method may include securing a clamp about the cap. The cap may be expanded to accommodate the stub connection. More particularly, the cap may be expanded by expanding corrugations in the cap.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a method for protecting an electrical stub connection includes providing a cap having a cavity and a gel disposed in the cavity. The stub connection is inserted into the cavity and the gel such that the stub connection displaces and thereby deforms and elongates the gel. The cap is compressed to further displace and thereby deform and elongate the gel. A pin is inserted through the cap and a crotch of the stub connection to retain the cap on the stub connection and to maintain the gel in the elongated state such that the gel exerts an outward force on the stub connection and the interior wall of the cap.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for protecting an electrical stub connection includes providing a cap having a cavity and a gel disposed in the cavity; inserting the stub connection into the cavity and the gel such that the stub connection displaces and thereby deforms and elongates the gel; compressing the cap to further displace and thereby deform and elongate the gel; and securing a clamp about the cap to retain the cap on the stub connection and to maintain the gel in the elongated state such that the gel exerts and outward force on each of the stub connection and the interior wall of the cap. Preferably, the step of securing a clamp includes inserting a locating projection of the clamp into a crotch of the stub connection.